vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luso Clemens
Summary Luso Clemens is the main male protagonist of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, who also appears as a playable character in Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. A cheerful and adventurous prankster, Luso was assigned to clean his school library for his antics right before summer vacation. The task bored him, prompting him to open a book with a particularly ornate cover, transporting him into Ivalice and throwing him onto a battlefield between a Clan of adventurers and a massive cockatrice named Klesta. Forced to choose between joining the adventurers or facing the beast without protection or equipment, Luso naturally chose to join them to avoid becoming bird food, starting his journey as a member of Clan Gully. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Luso Clemens Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics: A2 Grimoire of the Rift Gender: Male Age: About 12-14 Classification: Hume Game Hunter/Soldier (default classes), can be any of the Hume Jobs but is associated with the Soldier and Fighter classes, Keeper of a Grimoire of the Rift Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, and Lightning variety), Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning via certain Accessories, Other abilities from other jobs and equipment which include, but are not limited to: Energy Projection (via Ultima), Light Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low) via White Magic, Can copy any monster attack used against him, Can lower his opponents' stats, Can inflict Instant or Delayed Death Attack Potency: Large Planet level (has a somewhat one-sided rivalry with Vaan, but has the potential to cross swords with him on even ground), some attacks can ignore conventional durability Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can keep pace with Vaan and Penelo) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (regularly swings heavy weapons with incredible force) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (comparable to Vaan) Durability: Large Planet level (comparable to Vaan and can channel the power of the Scions) Stamina: Very high (Has fought and defeated an extradimensional demon named Neukhia right after defeating Illua) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several dozen meters with magic, arrows, and ki attacks. Standard Equipment: Varies depending on job, known to have the Gigas Pendant, Earrings of the Dead, and the Pin of Order, which can summon Belias, Zalera, and Hashmal respectively, Grimoire of the Rift (a powerful magic tome that can Warp Reality and defend against Time Manipulation but generally does not act according to Luso's will and only intervenes when necessary). Intelligence: Average, not particularly dumb but somewhat naive and idealistic. He has a propensity for pranks and can be overly energetic and adventurous, as can be expected from a boy in his middle school years. Has a natural talent for combat though and can pick up skills and new trades very easily. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat rash at times (especially if his opponent is a poacher or a particularly sickening individual), is afraid of ghosts and the undead, Certain summons (i.e. Zodiark) have a chance of attacking his allies, Lacks magical power at the start of the battle, requiring him to hold out for a while to absorb the required ambient magical energy to use spells and summon the Scions, Equipment is restricted by current job Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Air Blast: Luso focuses air into a cone in front of him to blast foes with a small tornado. *'Air Render:' Luso focuses air around his fist before sending a multitude of air blades at a target. *'Aurablast:' Luso expels his inner energy as an attack, blasting enemies in a fairly wide area from a considerable distance. *'Backdraft:' Luso imbues his weapon with fiery energy and attacks with a powerful but reckless swing, dealing heavy damage but also returning some of the damage dealt back to Luso as recoil. But this recoil can be negated with fire-negating or absorbing equipment. *'Beat Down:' Luso wildly swings at a target to deal double the damage of a normal attack, but has its accuracy cut in half as a result. * Blitz: Luso uses a carefully measured and incredibly accurate attack that can tag opponents that are much faster than him, but deals reduced damage as a result. *'Rend Skills:' Luso can strike an opponent's abilities instead of their body directly, lowering their striking strength, magical power, durability, magical reserves, or speed. These skills will always work unless the opponent has increased their evasion abilities through external means, but must be used at close range. *'Rush:' Luso strikes the target when they least expect it, sending them hurtling backwards a considerable distance. *'Ultima:' The ultimate magic spell, dealing incredible amounts of damage with an explosion that can engulf entire battlefields. In his home game, Luso must use this at point blank range while equipped with a melee weapon but can use it from a distance if equipped with a bow. Luso himself is not affected by the blast. Notes: As with many tactical RPGs, Luso's powerset and equipment are entirely up to the player, meaning that the OP should specify what he is equipped with and what abilities he has. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Summoners Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Chi Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5